Scarlet
by Karmelyhan Lenierlyn
Summary: Naruto é um estudante de colegial gay, assim não tem muitos amigos. Ele tem uma queda pelo garoto mais popular do Colégio Uchiha Sasuke. Sera que isso dará certo? SxN


Scarlet

Cap 01 – Prólogo.

''Se eu pudesse lhe prometeria tudo e mais um pouco.

Se eu pudesse nunca te deixaria.

Se eu pudesse lhe faria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo todo.

Porém..somente poderei se você me deixar mostrar meus únicos e mais profundos sentimentos por você''

...

Era como um sonho um belo sonho bem doce e realmente bom.

Eu já não sei mais o que é verdade ou sonho mais minha imaginação já estava nas alturas a muito tempo,durante um tempo eu estava parando mais ele sempre voltava em meus sonhos.É ele sempre voltava nunca entendi o porque mais eu sempre sonhava com ele , imaginava ele, e desenhava ele em todas as partes de folhas possíveis..mas ele nunca olhou para mim do mesma forma.

Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, tenho 17 anos estou no 3º colegial e digas se de passagem por sorte. Tenho cabelos loiros e meus olhos são azuis como safiras assim dizia meu pai, não sou muito alto sempre fui meio baixinho mais tudo bem tamanho não é documento.

Como eu dizia, sou totalmente normal afinal meu pai é um ótimo cozinheiro ele trabalha em uma loja de maçarão e eu obviamente adoro macarrão. Moro em Konoha no Japão em uma casa simples e totalmente normal, bem eu estudo na academia Suna é bem legal lá e bem energética também só que o meu problema não é esse... Eu tenho uma pequenininha quedinha por um... garoto.

EU SEI é bem estranho, sempre quando me olho no espelho eu penso ''Cara _fudi _comigo'' gostar de um garoto para mim é de certa forma uma coisa normal. Só que..gostar de um garoto frio, arrogante, super inteligente e que se chama Uchiha Sasuke é bem,bem,bem,bem complicado _e _pode botar complicado nisso.

Ele era.não, ele é o garoto mais lindo, mais bonito, popular que nem mesmo Lionel Ritchie poderia superar!E é exatamente ai que esta o problema, ele era super popular ele tinha todas as garotas na palma da mão e isso minha santinha não é nada bom.

- Naruto!Levanta logo moleque vai perder a aula filho, e se você perder a aula vai ficar viciado em drogas e se você fizer isso vai me matar a pauladas em quanto eu durmo em busca de dinheiro negado para saciar seu vicio e eu não estou a fim de morrer.

Meu pai era _totalmente _normal, eu sei disso, mas apesar das palavras loucas que ele disse ele era muito doce e gentil.

-Tá eu já vou.

Levantei-me e corri para o banheiro, tirei meu pijama e me olhei no espelho e nele tinha uma foto do ilustre Uchiha foto ou sem foto ele era lindo com aqueles cabelos negro e aqueles olhos também escuros..Nossa meu deus aquela pele branca e o seu sorriso ou melhor dentes já que nunca vi uma vez aquele pedaço de mal caminho sorrir, e olha que eu o conheço a muito tempo...tipo assim do ensino fundamental.

Senti meu corpo queimar e meu rosto ficou rubro de vergonha, apenas de pensar em Uchiha Sasuke eu já tremia meu corpo esquentava minha mão suava e minha voz não saia.

Comecei a entrar no chuveiro, a água era bem quente. Quando eu terminei e me sequei logo teria de sair para enfrentar minha péssima sala discutir sobre meu príncipe da floresta com meus amigos: Sabako no Gaara e Nara Shikamaru.

Toquei-me e logo desci para dizer um _bom dia _bem amargo para meu pai, sentei na cadeira e me deparei com o café da amanhã totalmente pronto.

- Bom dia filho, espero que você se de conta de que você tem aula hoje e que eu não quero suas notas baixas entendeu?-Ele disse isso calmo e sorridente.

-Hã..claro que sim, eu sempre tenho que estudar e sempre vou tirar notas baixas e ai você vai olhar para mim e dizer _Hã meu filho é melhor você se você não estudar e não tirar notas boas você vai virar um vagabundo, que sempre vai viver em cima de mim e eu não quero marmanjo vagabo debaixo da minha asa._

- Hum...sim mas dessa vez será bem diferente, ou você melhora as notas ou você vai ficar sem Ramen durante muito tempo.

Senti meu corpo arder, eu Uzumaki Naruto me recuso a ficar sem ramen mais é nem por um simples segundo.

-Não! Eu juro papai eu vou conseguir notas bem, bem, bem, bem..

-Ta já entendi _bem altas_, agora vaza que eu to sem tempo.

Sorri para ele, peguei minha mochila e corri para fora com um pedaço de pão na boca e minha camisa branca estava meio desarrumada, porém eu me atrasei um pouco então corri para escola.

Estava correndo e de longe consegui avistar Kiba e tinha os cabelos castanhos e os olhos pretos sua pele era clara só que como a minha era meio bronzeada ele adorava coisa de couro tanto que ele mesmo tinha por cima de sua camisa uma jaqueta preta de couro, ele era bem alto era forte tinha músculos e sua família vinha de veterinários e ele tinha fascinação por cachorros alem de que ele tinha o Akamaru o cachorro irmão dele, apesar disso ele era ótimo de papo e...tinha uma queda por Aburami Shino um colega de classe.

Já o Gaara era bem estranho, ele não tinha muita vontade de explicar seus sentimentos. Ele era uma pessoa bem estranha, mas não mordia ou se quer fazia quaisquer coisas alem de te amaldiçoar até a morte, ele tem o cabelo ruivo bem vermelho e os olhos bem azuis, ele é bem mais baixo que eu e. Tem a pele branca e fascinação por areia.

Corri em direção a eles e sorrimos nós sempre andávamos juntos por um simples motivo. Éramos-nos _Alvos _da sociedade e tudo mais.

-Naruto..Bem seu pai deve estar uma fera com você.

-É-Disse Gaara sem se importar com o assunto.

-He He He, calma, clama eu tenho um plano infalível..

Sorri para eles, mas de longe eu vi uma pessoa rodeada de garotas, garotos e tudo o mais. Era ele Uchiha Sasuke ele estava lindo, muito lindo seus cabelos negros, e seus olhos cheios da escuridão, mas estava lindo.

Ele vinha em minha direção senti meu corpo arder de tanta emoção meu coração batia rápido e eu tremia de tanta ansiedade.

Esse era o efeito Uchiha Sasuke, causado em mim e em todas outras pessoas.

Continua...


End file.
